The Village of Ilblu
Ilblu, or Iruburu, is a village in the 6th layer inhabited entirely by Narehate, created by the three Sages. The force field does not exist in the village, and by extension, neither does the curse. Narehate in Ilblu take the form of what it is they most desire, and are granted the village's protection. In exchange, they are bound to the village, and a force field prevents them from leaving. The village itself seems to be somewhat sophisticated. It has restaurants, inns, and a system of currency. The main industry in the village is trading based on the concept of "value." The inhabitants are constantly trading and bartering for things of equal or higher value. An item's value seems to be self determined by whoever is in possession of the item, as well as by the village itself based on the importance the item has to its owner. It is such an important concept, that when a customer damages an item before it is paid for, an event called "The Balancing" occurs. A noise rings out across the village, and one of the perpetrator's possessions of equal value is destroyed. The perpetrator may even be maimed in order to compensate for the defacement, if the value of the damaged item is high enough. Humans are of especially high value, especially human children. Since the Narehate of Ilblu cannot leave, the only way they can hunt is to lure prey into the city. History The village was created by members of Ganja, who originally set out to find ,what natives called, "Shourou's Golden City" on the 6th layer of the Abyss. After learing from Interference Units they met, they wouldn't be able to return to the surface, Ganja set up a permanent camp on the 6th layer. After some time, many Ganja members got ill and Belaf found out that the cause of the sickness was the water they had been drinking, due to it being infected by some unknown creature of the Abyss. During the time of the illness spreading, an Artifact was discovered, by members of Ganja who hadn't fallen ill, that granted the deepest wish of a person while holding if their mind wasn't too "complex"; Cradle of Greed. Vueko requested it to be given to Irumyuui, a native girl who had accompanied them as guide, in hope to save her from the illness. Wazukyan, the leader of Ganja, agreed and the Artifact was given to Irumyuui. The Cradle of Greed caused Irumyuui to transform and gave her the ability to birth creatures without internal organs, dying shortly after birth, which Ganja used as source of food. At some point in time, a second Cradle of Greed was given to Irumyuui by Wazukyan. Over time, Irumyuui transformed more and more until she reached her final stage with the ability to transform humans into Narehate. In this form, she had already lost her consciousness and became the base of the village. Due to Vueko not agreeing with this, she tried to take her own life and was imprisoned in the part of the village that used to be Irumyuui's head, in order to keep her from harming herself. Some time later, Faputa was born, due to the wish Irumyuui had made with the second Cradle of Greed, and unlike the Narehate transformed by the village who can't leave it, Faputa can't enter it. After Reg, had brought body parts of Faputa back into the village to trade them for Nanachi, the force field surrounding it was damaged. Language Ilblu has an extremely convoluted language system, wherein the meaning of words tends to change back and forth. For example, "Iruburu" (Ilblu) means: * "village" 50% of the time * "cradle" 40% of the time * "mother" 10% of this time. "Jyako pufu" means':' * "ask" 40% of the time * "special" 30% of the time * "stimulation" 30% of the time Phrases the restaurant worker taught Riko: * "Kefukeferi?" (How much is this worth?) * "Maen" (politely agree) * "Ngamu" (politely deny) * "Mimiu" (Excuse me) * "Ienme" (Thanks) (80%) * "Riezochi" (Sorry) * "Famo" (See you) * "Sansaika" (I want to go) * "Rahossu" (Please) * "Shukaeigitsu goshusosu" (You will go bankrupt if you try to buy me) * "Kobuchakyu jinshitsufafu" (Do you know a robot and a fluffy thing?) * "Rahochusosu jinnshitsufafu" (I'm looking for a robot and a fluffy thing) * "Kon Bosu" (Got it) Other phrases: * "Ngangamadeimo" (I don't understand) * "Menme" (Come in) * "Fasshienbunee" (Let's go, everyone) * "Indemaen" (Of course) * "Rahoossu" (Do it) * "Sazonfattsu" (Metal Wire Squad) * "Wiigorii" (Hold him down) Site Navigation Category:Places Category:Spoiler Category:World